futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Crisis and War in Africa
Was a conflict that happened in Africa during the New Cold War History The beginning The sides of the war started over divergences on the political democratic area, the war came as a reaction to the political crisis. There were two major sides on the politics: The party United Africa for Democracy and Progress (UADP) was liberal and defended the interests of regional leaders and foreign investors in Africa, arguing for an economical cooperation and was against socialist reforms. Its alliance also had: -A New United Africa (ANUA) - liberalism, progressivism -African National Conservative Party (ANCP) - conservatism, economical liberalism -Party for Federal African Union (PFAU) - federalism, liberalism -African Christians Democratic Party (ACDP) - christian democracy, conservatism -Islamic Brotherhood of United Africa (IBUA) - islamism, islamic democracy, conservatism The party All Africa United for Socialism (AAUS) defended socialist reforms on lands and borders, being against the regional leaders and interests of the foreign capitalists, defending anti imperialism and an independent united Africa. The AAUS however defended a democratic socialist revolution. Its alliance also had: -Africa United Against Imperialism (AUAI) - left wing nationalism, pan africanism -Communist Party of United Africa (CPUA) - communism, marxism leninism, pan africanism -Revolutionary Communist Action for an United Africa (RCAUA) - communism, marxism leninism, maoism, third worldism, anti revisionism -Revolutionary African Socialist Party (RASP) - pan africanism, marxism leninism, sankaraism -Pan African Socialist Congress (PASC) - pan africanism, african socialism, african nationalism -Popular Front for the Liberation and Unification of Africa (PFLUA) - third international theory Conflicts As the popularity of the UADP deceased for refusing to go on with the reforms, the socialists expanded their influence. There was also a third major party named Rally for a Strong United Africa (RSUA) that was right wing nationalist and very anti communist advocating for authoritarian tendencies. After the AAUS criticized the UADP for electoral fraud, the congress was unstable. Many people criticized and it was almost closed, then the socialist militants led by George Mandela sieged it and the president later renounced. The cold war effect made the AWTO countries support the electoral result of the UADP accused of fraud and the OFSE countries recognized the socialist take over. A new election was organized by Mandela and the AAUS won by vast majority, making the UADP boycott the politics. Then the government began sponsoring the socialist reforms and after it completed the basic of and was almost moving to the next steps, military resistance against it led by landlords and regional elites began to appear all over Africa. The UADP soon entered into the armed war and made an alliance with the RSUA, both organized it and were supplied by AWTO. The war was long, bloody and violent. The first one to get involved was the Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball, actively determined in keep African union, the Jamahiriya's government sent more than 300,000 soldiers to the war and participated intensively in the combats assisting Mandela's government. Russia and China sent soldiers to assist the socialist government troops in battles plus supplying it with all kind of weapons. The AWTO armed its insurgents well too, the Ottomans made some operations in the horn of Africa. With the cold war dwindling and the rise of STORM Unionball again, the RSUA abandoned the alliance with the UADP after the death of its former leader. There were allegations that the RSUA aimed to seek for alliance with the STORM. The main leadership of the RSUA was however killed in combat, leaving the group internally disorganized followed by severe military casualties. After the defeat of the RSUA, the insurgencies became very local and concentrated in some areas, the UADP and the AAUS then went on truce and the UADP became oficially social democrat. The multi party system was restored, but still the effects of the war kept influencing on the politics and were clear with the AAUS still getting majority on it and keeping on its socialist agenda. Some islamist and warlord insurgencies continued even after the war, so Africa was still not fully in peace. Category:Africa Category:Southern Africa Category:Northern Africa Category:War Category:Wars Category:Civil War